


We fight and we cry

by PixelChamp



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Can be seen as platonic, Collapsing, Crying, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Regret, scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelChamp/pseuds/PixelChamp
Summary: collection of stories of our favorite fairy tail characters, ships, and emotions





	1. I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I love angst too much, so i'll drown myself in it

Gray woke up on the cold floor alone. It hurt to move, hurt to breathe. There was a gaping hole in his abdomen, gushing out steady streams of blood. He couldn't remember what happened before. Gray rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. It made it a little easier to breathe. He shivered.

"Pathetic. An ice mage getting cold."

"Seriously? Can you get sick?"

Gray moved his eyes around, alert as he could be. No one. Great, already hallucinating, how much blood did he lose? Gray rolled his head to the side. 

"Of course not! If your talkin' about regular sicknesses."

It was him. There was also Natsu. They were little kids sitting by the river. Little Natsu looked jealous.

"Lucky you!"

Little Gray started to argue back. "Can't you just burn the sickness away?"

"Never tried."

The scene blurred and a new one appeared. It was after the whole Galuna Island incident. Natsu looked pissed.

"Don't fucking try that again Gray! Don't throw yourself away like that!"

"Why the hell do you even care?! Not exactly like we're friends! And don't use the excuse that we're guild mates either!"

Natsu's expression changed, like he was about to cry.

"Because we're family!"

It blurred again. This time after his first round of the Grand Magic Games. They sat in their room on Natsu's bed. They didn't talk, they simply held each other. His past self trying to calm down his breathing. Nothing was said as is bled into the newest memory, right before the mission. Present day Gray started to cry. His eyelids started to get heavy.  

"Natsu...." He rolled onto his stomach slowly. Crawling towards the picture with weak arms. Natsu was laid on top of past Gray. Past Gray running his fingers through Natsu's hair. Suddenly to world tilted and went grey. 

"Nat...su.." Gray stopped and reached an arm out. Almost touching the past. He went limp and the world melted to black.

"Sorry."


	2. It will take awhile.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would take time to get used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wendy is in Lamia Scale at this time.

Wendy sat on the hill watching the sunset. She had the same dream the night before and didn't want it again. She was going to stay up as long as she could. The dream itself wasn't a dream at all, but a memory. One that has become so different, so twisted, that it isn't the same. She had been so fine with going through with it. She was never like this before.

Back in Cait Shelter, Wendy would go on small missions here and there, none that were dangerous. That all changed when she was tasked to help the other guilds in stopping Nirvana. Finding out Cait Shelter never really existed, and joining Fairy Tail. So many risky fights all to help her family. Even if she had to die for it. Against Face, she was ready to die. 

But she wasn't bothered by it.  
That is what scared her.

She had grown, but was it too quickly? Now she had the time to question it. With her old home gone, she found a new one. But it wasn't the same. She knew everyone, could be with Chelia everyday, but it wasn't the same. Lamia Scale was much more mature. Fairy Tail always had his childish, carefree spirit. 

It would take time to get used to it. The constant memory coming back and the guild. 

"Wendy?"

Wendy jumped. She turned her upper body to find Chelia standing a few feet away, looking unsure. 

"Sorry it's just..... it was getting late and you weren't back yet." Chelia's eyes traveled to the grass beneath her.

"Come sit with me?"

Chelia snapped her eyes back. She stood a bit straighter and smiled. She settled next to Wendy. 

"I miss them." The words were out of Wendy's mouth faster than she realized. "B-but that doesn't mean I don't love it here!"

Chelia started to giggle. "It's okay Wendy, we all know you love them. Take all the time you need. Besides, knowing them, they won't be gone forever. No way."

"But if that does happen..."

"Whatever you want to do, we will support you."

Wendy started to cry. "Chelia.... jeez i'm such a crybaby."

Chelia pulled Wendy close. "What's wrong with that?"

It wasn't really a question and it wasn't answered. They stayed there way after the sun was gone, replaced by the moon. 

It would take time to get used to it. But neither of them paid the thought any attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this rushed? It feels like it.

**Author's Note:**

> So how did I do?


End file.
